Clarence - Bird Boy Man (Original Episode)
Have you heard of Clarence? It centers around 3 boys who like to go on adventures, I will tell you something different unlike the Dullance original episode. Story I was on my computer, watching Clarence season 1 episodes, then I took a short nap, and I noticed some audio from the episode: Bird Boy Man, then I went to my computer, and everything started like normal. The episode normally begins with Sumo having fun with his friend in a rural area, but then he has to go. On his way, he stops to see his baby birds, which were kept in the front of a car, he feeds them and goes to school, although one of them gets out and makes Sumo stop for putting it back in the car. At school, Ms. Baker reads a book, Clarence makes Jeff laugh by showing him a pencil with a weird shape. Clarence was about to show Sumo his pencil, but suddenly, Hot Sauce, the bird who got out of the car, gets hit with the window and gets injured, blood splashed on the window, Ms. Baker tells everyone to calm down and keep reading because there is a death in the chapter they're reading. Sumo is still worried about the bird and he lies to Ms. Baker saying he has to go to the bathroom and leaves the class to see Hot Sauce. He takes him back to the car, but he realizes that the rest of the birds are gone. Sumo looks everywhere but the rest of the birds are lost. When he gets home, he cures the bird's broken, mangled and bloody leg and plays with Hot Sauce, suddenly his mother comes in his room to tell him that Ms. Baker called home, then she takes him to take a bath, Sumo does not want to do it. Suddenly Hot Sauce gets in the bathroom and Sumo comes out of the bathroom without dressing to play with his bird, his mom came with an axe on her hands. When he finishes playing with the bird, Clarence and Jeff arrive at his house to play and give him all the homework, both ask him why his room is messy, Sumo presents them with Hot Sauce, but the bird annoys them both. Then the three of them try to play with the bird, Clarence and Jeff end up hurting, he wants to play without Hot Sauce but Sumo is offended knowing that neither of them likes his bird, he orders them to leave his house and then has a "boys night" with Hot Sauce; in Rough Riders Chicken, a girl asks her dad if she can keep the bird, which starts to run all over the place, when they go to the movies, they are passing a bird movie, then Hot Sauce scares everyone and Sumo enjoys of that. While they return home, they find a bird, but Hot Sauce and the little bird begin to fight, realistic blood was falling, I vomited on the floor. which Sumo does not like, he tries to calm the bird, although he attacks it. Then, Sumo is doing his homework, very bored, he is quite upset because Hot Sauce makes a mess in his room, So he decides to take it out, there, the bird escapes and Sumo goes to retrieve it, he put the rope around his neck, but he does not succeed, suddenly they reach the top of a mountain and Sumo manages to grab his rope, where Clarence and Jeff arrive to try to stop him, Sumo He does not want to leave it, Jeff explains that he belongs to nature, Clarence convinces him to leave it, but the bird takes Sumo and shortly after it falls, causing Sumo to die. When Clarence and Jeff saw Sumo's corpse, as you can see on Sumo's corpse, his arms were cut off, his eyes were dangling out, his neck was broken, and blood was around the place, and I vomited so hard. Then, at the outside of Sumo's house, Sumo is lying on the sand dead, Clarence is touching Sumo's corpse, until Sumo's mother arrives and tells Clarence to leave him alone and asks Sumo if he wants something more, she is going to clean up the mess left by Hot Sauce, the two of them continue talking, and the episode ends with Clarence throwing up Jeff, pretending that he was a bird. Then it cut to Clarence walking around at the city, after 10 minutes of that, there was no city, Clarence was still walking, the grass was white, and the sky was grey, there are no clouds, just like that stupid Jeesi's Death pasta, he was sticking his head in a box and closes it, I knew something horrible was going to happen. His head finally comes off, also blood is everywhere, it also soaked the box. At that point, the theme song of the show plays reverse, and distorted, soon, after it played, it went at full volume as he stuck his head in it, his blood formed numbers that said: 666. The episode ended with the credits, then a compilation of scary videos appeared, such as an 1-eyed baby from Israel saying scary words distorted, an bird getting devoured, and a pig getting it's front legs shredded by an car. Ending I vomited very hard, I contacted Cartoon Network about this original version of Bird Boy Man, since I had nightmares for 5 months.